Kraina Czarów
by panie.poeto
Summary: Alicja ma szesnaście lat, gdy wpada do króliczej dziury. Z początku wydaje jej się, że odnalazła Krainę Czarów. uwaga, występuje element yuri  kobietaxkobieta


_Alicja ma szesnaście lat, gdy wpada do króliczej dziury. Z początku wydaje jej się, że odnalazła Krainę Czarów. _

Wchodzą razem do klubu i od razu czyją ten zapach. Smród człowieczeństwa. W pomieszczeniu panuje czerwony półmrok i słychać głośną muzykę. Tłum kobiet bawi się na parkiecie, tańcząc do tych tandetnych dźwięków. Obie koleżanki idą w stronę baru, by spróbować jakiś drinków. Barmanka nie pyta się, czy są pełnoletnie, tylko z kpiącym uśmiechem podaje im kieliszki. To nie jest pierwszy raz, gdy widzi te dwie.  
– Alicjo? – mówi jedna z dziewczyn, uśmiechając się do tej drugiej. Zagryza wargę i patrzy z podekscytowaniem. – Podoba ci się?  
– Oczywiście! – odpowiada Alicja z entuzjazmem. Oczywiście, że jej się podoba. Już wie, że chce prowadzić takie życie. Życiu pełne wolności i swobody.  
– Widziałaś tamtą laskę? Jest naprawdę wspaniała – mówi jej koleżanka, wskazując na piękną dziewczynę, która właśnie weszła do klubu i oblizuje wargi.

_Biały Królik uśmiecha się do niej zachęcająco, za każdym razem, gdy sięga po butelkę lub ciastko. _

Czerwone światła i głośna, dyskotekowa muzyka. Biodra same zaczynają się poruszać, ręce unoszą się do góry. Powietrze jest gorące i lepkie. Alkohol rozluźnia mięśnie i sprawia, że taniec sam krąży w żyłach.  
– Spróbuj tego – mówi dziewczyna, podając jej plastikową torebeczkę z białym proszkiem. Alicja śmieje się i przyjmuje prezent. Jej przyjaciółka zawsze ma dobry towar. Dziewczyna bez wahania bierze wciąga biały proszek i wraca na parkiet. Jej biodra szybko łapią rytm i po chwili tańczy z mimowolnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Granica pomiędzy rzeczywistością i Krainą Czarów zanika.

_W Krainie Czarów jest cudownie, prawda?_

– Alicjo, twoja klientka przyszła – szepcze jej do ucha koleżanka i mruga do niej wesoło. Alicja odstawia drinka by podejść do kobiety, z którą ma spędzić noc. Jest ona wysoka, szczupła i wygląda wspaniale. Czarne, skórzane spodnie opinają szczupłe uda, a duży dekolt odkrywa mocno ściśnięte stanikiem piersi. Ma czarne włosy, które zawijają się w lśniące loki. Nie wygląda na zwyczajną klientkę. Alicja zbliża się, kołysząc biodrami i bez słowa zostaje przyciągnięta do pocałunku. Nie opiera się, w końcu nie ma po co. Noc, jak każda inna.

_Spadasz na samo dno króliczej nory._

Budzi się na dużym, wygodnym łóżku w jakimś eleganckim pokoju. Słońce już powoli wychyla się zza widnokręgu. Alicja nie chce wstać, jeszcze chwilę leży pod ciepłą kołdrą. Gdy rzeczywistość ją policzkuje, by wstała, ona zamyka oczy i ignoruje wyrzuty sumienia. Leży obok nieznajomej kobiety jeszcze przez chwilę. Nagle wstaje, szybko zakłada swoje ubrania i bierze pieniądze. Nie pamięta twarzy, smaku ust ani dotyku dłoni. Nie chce pamiętać.

_Kot z Cheshire patrzy, widzi i wie. Uśmiecha się ironicznie i nie robi nic. Bo po co?_

Barmanka lekko kołysze się w rytm muzyki i patrzy na młodą Alicję z politowaniem. Kręci głową widząc, jak dziewczyna poddaje się natarczywemu dotykowi klientki. Jest tak samo żałosna jak wszystkie inne dziewczyny. To zawsze zaczyna się i kończy tak samo. Wpadają do Krainy Czarów i nie potrafią się z niej wydostać. Spędzają tam kilka lat, a potem nie ma nic. Barmanka żałuje tych wszystkich dziewczyn, które zmarnowały swoje życie, ale nie robi nic. Bo co miałaby zrobić?

_Przyjemnie jest lecieć, prawda? Szkoda, że ona jedynie spada na dno króliczej nory. _

Alicja nawet lubi spędzać noce ze swoimi klientkami. Lubi czuć ciepło ciała drugiej osoby, jej dotyk i smak, a potem wyobrażać sobie, że tak już będzie zawsze. Że już zawsze będzie mogła się znaleźć w tym ciepłym, bezpiecznym uścisku ramion. Powoli roztapia się w tych objęciach, wrażliwa na każdą pieszczotę dotyku. A potem bańka mydlana pęka i musi wracać do pracy.

_Jezioro łez. Ciekawe, kto je wylał?_

Alicja czasem budzi się rano i jej poduszka jest wilgotna od łez. Wstaje szybko i ubiera maskę. Zakłada wyzywające ubrania i maluje oczy na czarno. Potem przeczesuje tylko włosy i jest już gotowa do wyjścia. Jeszcze tylko czerwona szminka na ustach. Promienie zimnego słońca osuszają poduszkę, a łzy stają się tylko wspomnieniem. Drzwi zamykają się za Alicją, żegnając ją cichym trzaskiem.

_Może po drugiej stronie lustra jest lepiej?_

Duże lustro w barowej łazience odbija światło smętnie wiszącej świetlówki. Alicja maluje rzęsy czarnym tuszem i rysuje kreski na powiekach. Spogląda na swoje smutne oblicze i ucieka wzrokiem. Potem ociera łzy papierem toaletowym i już nie widać jej smutku, bo tusz do rzęs jest wodoodporny. Zagryza wargi i zamyka oczy, a gdy je otwiera, jej twarz staje się maską. Jest silna. Musi być.

_Biały Królik śmieje się drwiąco i ściąga rękawiczki zębami. _

W łazience zawsze śmierdzi tak samo. Straszny odór wymiocin i moczu nie przeszkadza Alicji, przecież są gorsze rzeczy. Jej przyjaciółka przegląda się w pękniętym lustrze, poprawiając makijaż i stara się nie zwracać uwagi na nic, poza sobą samą.  
– Proszę cię, błagam! – mówi cicho Alicja. Jej oczy są podkrążone i przekrwione, najwyraźniej nie spała od kilku nocy. Oblizuje spierzchnięte wargi. Na jej ustach nie ma czerwonej szminki, choć kiedyś nie potrafiła się bez niej obyć.  
– Nie. I tak zrobiłam dla ciebie wystarczająco dużo – jej koleżanka odwraca się, a Alicja desperacko chwyta ją za rękę. Patrzy na dziewczynę głodnym wzrokiem, dysząc ciężko. Dziewczyna wyrywa dłoń z szarpnięciem i wychodzi, krzywiąc się z pogardą.

_Co zrobisz, gdy ciasteczka z napisem „zjedz mnie" się skończą?_

– Alicjo, nie! Od miesiąca nie oddajesz mi kasy! Nie ma forsy, nie ma dragów – mówi dziewczyna bezlitośnie, krzywiąc się na wygłodniałe spojrzenie Alicji. – Może znajdź kogoś, kto ci zafunduje małą przejażdżkę. Nigdy nie miałaś przed tym oporów – uśmiecha się złośliwie.  
– Przecież wiesz, że od dłuższego czasu nie mam klientek! Proszę, ten ostatni raz! – słychać cichy szept Alicji, która wygląda jeszcze gorzej w bladym świetle bijącym od żałosnej świetlówki, która wisi nad pękniętym lustrem. Wychudłymi, kościstymi palcami mnie materiał swojej bluzki, która wisi na jej anorektycznym ciele.  
Dziewczyna nie reaguje na błagania. Nie tym razem, Alicjo.

_Przecież w Krainie Czarów jest bezpiecznie, czyż nie?_

Leci jakiś ptak, kracząc głośno, a psy odpowiadają mu irytującym szczekaniem. Słychać dźwięki dyskotekowej muzyki i czuć ostry zapach człowieczeństwa. Jest piękna noc, gwiazdy błyszczą na tle ciemnofioletowego nieba. Nie widać księżyca, zapewne jest nów. Alicja leży w kałuży własnych wymiocin i taniego alkoholu, który wylał się z butelki. Czy to złudzenie, czy na etykiecie widać napis „nie pij mnie"? Jasne włosy dziewczyny są potargane, a czerwona sukienka podarta. Jej czarne szpilki są zniszczone, tak samo, jak – jeszcze tak niedawno piękna – twarz. Gdzieś pomiędzy płytami chodnikowymi rozsypały się plastikowe perły z jej naszyjnika. Makijaż rozmyły łzy, wylane za utratę marzeń.

_Kraina Czarów, a może tylko piekło?_

Alicja nie żyje. Umarła w Krainie Czarów, w kałuży własnych wymiocin i taniego alkoholu, w klatce zbudowanej z wolności i swobody.

_Kot z Cheshire uśmiecha się drwiąco._

Przecież za chwilę przyjdzie kolejna „Alicja".


End file.
